LADYHAWKE
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Based on the movie with the same name. Terrence is knight with a falcon during the day and during the night, Candy is a young lady with a wolf... They are cursed to be "Always together, eternelly apart".
1. Chapter 1

_**LADYHAWKE**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"The dungeons"**_

Cook was in the donjons underground escaping from a prison in which he was put in for stealing. He had sticky hands and spent most of his times stealing. He was condemned to 10 years of prison. But our dear Cook had no intentions to stay in prison for 10 years; he had to get out of there. He snuck in the sewers and after a lot of trouble, he found the hole of an old well and he started to climb up and managed to get out. The guards were probably going to be behind him, so he had to disappear. He borrows some clothes passing by a house and some boots hanging on a rope… The weather wasn't very nice. Cook needed to disappear at once.

Meanwhile, the bishop Albert had just finished his mass. His solicitor came to see him…

\- Your grace, a prisoner escaped from the dungeon.

\- Well find him!

\- He won't go far, it's going to be a miracle if he manages to escape from the dungeons.

\- I believe in miracle, it's part of who I am… Find him!

\- Very well Your Grace, I'm going to give the order to the guards to start the search.

The bishop walked to his office where the best bourbon for the area was waiting for him. The prisoners shouldn't be escaping; otherwise they would laugh at him and his infallible reputation. You had to be a mouse to escape the dungeons and he didn't know that Cook was exactly that, a little stealing mouse and nosy, its little paws had taken him far from the dungeon.

Cook arrived in a village in the beginning to the afternoon. Unfortunately he met the bishop's soldiers…

\- Give yourself in, said one of the soldiers; it would be easier for you, even if I'm wondering how you managed to escape out of the prison…

\- You'd have to catch me first, said Cook running away.

And they ran after him. Cook managed to slip away from them for a moment, he was very smart, so it worked for a while, but he got caught eventually. The soldiers chief, named Daniel, approached him.

\- What did you think? You little sewer mouse, we caught you… you're coming back to the dungeon! Even if I want to kill you…

He had got his sword out while saying that… and he approached Cook's face… An arrow coming from nowhere touched the sword and made it fall on the ground. Everybody turned around.

\- Terrence! They all yelled, he's back!

Dressed in black, the young man took his sword and put his crossbow aside. One of the soldiers saw him and was happy…

\- Captain Terrence, he said smiling.

Daniel was angry and pushed the soldier who fell on Terrence's sword before he could make a move. The poor soldier was dead. Terrence was upset and started to fight, with his sword, freed Cook, gave him the crossbow and told him to leave. No need to tell him twice, Cook left… Terrence continued fighting until won against the soldiers; he jumped on his horse, dark as night and left. He caught up with Cook who was walking pretty fast. Cook was trying to run when he saw a horse behind him, but Terrence caught him and put him on his horse, like a back of merchandise…

\- Hey, easy! What do you take me for? A bag of flour?

\- I didn't save you so you could run away…

\- Why then?

\- I don't like the way those soldiers do their business… and I need your help.

They rode for a moment and they got to a barn which seemed abandoned. Terrence put Cook down… and he got off himself. There were two men looking at them.

\- You can use the little cabin behind, said one of the men.

\- Thank you, said Terrence,

He gave Cook the reins.

\- Here, take care of the horse…

\- What's her name?

\- His name is Goliath…you have to feed him and give him water. Then you go get some wood to make a fire…

\- Goliath? Said Cook taking the reins, let's go, I have a story to tell, about a teen like me, called David…

Terrence looked at them go. It was almost time, the sun was going to set soon and his ordeal was going to start for the night… he had a bag made of tissue which he opened and got a green scarf out, he put it under his nose and he looked at the sun set.

\- One day, he whispered softly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cook put the horse in the barn after he had fed him and gave him water. When he got out of the barn, it was dark and he went to get some woof for the firer and he was fuming.

\- Because he saved my life, he thinks I'm his help… go feed my horse; go get some wood for the fire… and then what?

He threw the wood on the ground angry.

\- I'm not his butler!

He heard a grunt in the woods where he was. He decided to go back to the cabin… he walked towards the cabin and a man with a hood wanted to cut off his head a wolf arrived to attack the man with the hood. Cook got afraid and he ran to the cabin.

\- Sir, sir! There's a wolf! Sir!

But the cabin was empty… where was Terrence? He saw the crossbow against the wall and he took it and aimed at the wolf. He was charging the arrow it was harder than he thought. He managed to do it and he was about to shoot when a hand took the arrow. He turned around and he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him. She was wearing a hood. She walked to the door to get out.

\- No wait! Don't go out! There's a dangerous and ferocious wolf outside! A very big wolf and a dead man too…

\- I know…

But she continued her way and the wolf walked to her. She leaned to caress it. She wasn't afraid of it. Cook didn't get it, the wolf was not hurting the woman, and it was like it liked her.

\- I don't get it! I must be dreaming. How could a savage beast be so nice with her? I'm going to go to bed. She doesn't need me and I don't know where Terrence is… I'm going to sleep, because I'm sure I'm dreaming.

\- As a matter of fact, you are! She said from afar.

He went to bed in a corner of the cabin and he covered himself with an old blanket.

The young woman was walking around with the wolf and talking to it. It seemed to be listening to her. She walked with him and then she returned to the cabin to sleep. She slept, the wolf cuddled up against her…


	2. Chapter 2

_**LADYHAWKE**_

_**Chapter 2  
"Always together… eternally apart"**_

The next day, Cook and Terrence were on the road again. Cook couldn't stop talking about what happened the night before.

\- You might not believe me, but there was this woman, with beautiful green eyes and her voice…

\- She talked? Asked Terrence.

\- Yes… I asked her if I was dreaming, she said ; "as a matter of fact, you are".

\- Did she tell you her name?

Terrence was with a falcon. The same falcon which was following him yesterday… he probably tamed the bird…

\- No… why do you want to know her name?

\- So if she comes in my dreams, I could call her by her name… and pretend that we've met before… I've waited all my life for a woman like that.

He was looking at the falcon while he was saying that.

\- You're very funny when you want to.

\- I believe in dream, don't you? Get some rests, the road is long, let's take a nap…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Captain Daniel, the chief of the guards arrived at the monetary where bishop Albert of Lakewood lived. This last one was looking at young girls dancing for him.

\- Your grace! Said Daniel

\- Did you catch the prisoner?

\- Not yet, your grace…

\- So why have you darkened my door step, dirty and without shaving? Do you think you were going to find him here?

\- Captain Grandchester is back…

Bishop Albert stopped and looked at him. He stood up.

\- Let's go for a walk…

They started walking in the hallways of the monetary.

\- Was he with the falcon?

\- The what?

\- The falcon… make sure nothing happens to it. The day that falcon dies, will be the day of your execution. Times are difficult… I've raised the taxes to have more money, but they tell me because of hunger, there's nothing, we can't charge taxes on nothing… I had a dream in which God revealed to me that the devil's messenger was among us and his name was Terrence Grandchester! Now, you know your mission!

He held out his hand and Daniel leaned to kiss his ring… And he turned around to leave.

\- Call George for me! He yelled at his subjects.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cook was cutting wood with Terrence's sword, who came and took it away.

\- This sword has been in my family for generations, he said, those are my family's coat of arms and this represents our alliance with the Saint Church of Rome and this was my father's… this here came from the crusades, every generation had a mission…

\- And what is your mission?

\- To kill a man.

\- Ok, right and who's the walking dead?

\- His grace of Lakewood.

\- Bishop Albert?

\- Yes…

\- Well, you have a lot to do, so I'm not going to disturb you…I hope our roads would cross again one day…

\- I need you to take me to Lakewood.

\- No way!

\- You were able to escape the dungeons of Lakewood.

\- That was pure chance… I fell in a hole and I found myself with my nose in the water.

\- I've waited almost 2 years for a sign from God… Yesterday, when I heard the bells of Lakewood chimes, I knew that my prayers were answered. You're the angel who is going to guide me to the bishop.

\- Captain, I talk to God all the time and no offense, but he never told me about you… and there are voices unknown and creepy that surrounds you… you saved my life and I will never be able to pay you back for that…and I don't think you're going to kill me either… But I'd rather take the risk than to go back to Lakewood…

He started walking and Terry threw his sword which planted itself on the tree right next to Cook, who turned around.

\- I'm going to go get some wood for the fire, he said walking away…

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was dark and Cook was tied up to a tree. He saw the young woman running after a rabbit.

\- Miss? Milady? Over here, he said.

She was dressed differently. She was wearing a white dress with a belt on her waist.

\- What are you doing there, tied up?

\- The guards came and they tied me up…

\- So why didn't they kill you?

\- They said they wanted to leave that honor to the bishop…please, untie me.

His voice was begging. She resisted, but she ended up giving in…

\- Thank you very much milady, he said, happy when she cut the ropes on his fists…

She barely had the time to turn around, when Cook disappeared.

\- Oh no, she whispered, the rascal! He's going to kill me…

The next day, the falcon went on its master, who was riding a horse.

\- Hello, he said with a soft voice, let's go get Cookie…

Cookie was on a hill, looking at Terrence from afar, when Daniel and his men caught him.

\- There's our little mouse, said Daniel smiling.

\- Sirs, said Cook, I was just passing by…

\- Where is Grandchester?

\- Who?

\- The man with the falcon…

\- Oh him? He was walking towards the north, towards Lakewood…

\- So we're going south, said Daniel to his men.

\- I told the truth Lord and they don't want to believe me, said Cook looking at the sky.

They tied up Cook and took him with them to find Terrence and his falcon. They had a trap for him and there was a fight with arrows and crossbows. Cook managed to escape and threw big rock at the soldier's head, Terrence was hit and an arrow accidentally got the falcon who fell screaming loud.

\- NO! Yelled Terrence.

Once the fight was over, the soldiers were gone, he ran to the falcon that was still alive.

\- Bring me a piece of cloth!

Cook looked in the bag on Goliath and he found a piece of cloth and gave it to Terry who wrapped the wounded bird, gently.

\- You have to go get some help…

\- Me? Said Cook.

\- Take my horse.

\- He only obeys you!

\- Go to the next village with her, you'll find a castle in ruins, inside you'll find a monk named Martin… he'll be able to heal her…

\- But…

\- There's no time to lose!

Terrence fixed his horse, put Cook on it and gave him the wounded falcon that still had the arrow in her…

\- If you fail, I'm going to look for you and kill you, if it's the last thing I do… now go!

He hit his horse on the behind and the horse ran out of there… Terrence stayed there and looked at them go. He kneeled. He didn't know quite what to do, so he started praying.

Cook was riding with the falcon in his arms. He finally arrived at the castle in ruins, on the hill.

\- Hello? Anybody there?

\- What do you want? Asked the hoarse voice of a man.

\- I brought you a bird… a wounded bird.

\- Come in, so we can eat it! He said.

\- No, it's not for eat, it's not an ordinary bird… it belongs to Captain Terrence Grandchester.

\- Oh… come in quickly! Said the man.

The man had grey hair, he seemed to have had too much to drink… or he really loved alcohol… Cook got down the horse and climbed the hill to the castle. The Monk Martin, that was his name, opened the door and asked Cook to put the bird gently on the table.

\- Easy, he said, now get out please.

Cook got out. Monk Martin approached the falcon.

\- We'll have to wait until nightfall. In the mean time, I'm going to get some healing herbs…

He got out of the room and locked the door behind him and went down the hill to get the herbs…

Cook was curious, forced the lock and got in the room thinking he would find the bird; only to find the young girl with the arrow in her… she was naked under the cover.

\- Oh excuse me milady…

\- Terrence, she said.

\- He's fine, said Cook, there was a big fight, but you already know that right?

Cook's head was spinning. The bird had an arrow in her, now the woman had the arrow in her…

\- Yes, she said.

\- Are you flesh or spirit?

The young woman was lying there and she was in pain. She closed her eyes. Monk Martin arrived with his herbs.

\- But how…? He started.

He looked at the woman asleep naked under her cover.

\- Get out now! He said pushing Cook outside and this time, stay out!

He closed the door behind him and went to work with his herbs to heal the woman. He put some kind of green paste around the arrow which was just above her breast on the left side. He wanted her to close her eyes by putting his hand on them, but she said:

\- No…

\- Are you ready?

\- Yes…

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the same time, Bishop Albert was having a nightmare and he had cold sweat…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Monk Martin pulled on the arrow, to get it out of the flesh; the young woman scream loud of pain… she screamed so loud, the wolf heard her in the night and started howling.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bishop Albert was startled in his bed, he had heard the cry and someone was knocking at his door…

\- Your Grace, George is here…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cook was outside with Monk Martin sitting by the fire. The howling of the wolf was heard.

\- It's him, isn't it? Asked Cook.

\- What?

\- The wolf, it's him. I don't know how…

\- What are you saying?

\- Earlier, you were drunk and you started talking…

\- Her name is Candice White, her father was a count and he was killed in an accident. She was taken in by the monetary under the wing of the bishop. She was so beautiful, so full of life… her face was like…

\- The face of love, said Cook.

Monk Martin looked at him. He was hooked on her too.

\- I think we were all in love with her… The bishop also fell in love with her…

\- The bishop, but… he's a man of God!

\- He's an evil man you mean! He's diabolical… he was writing her every day, but she wouldn't have it, she would send back all his letters unopened. You see, her heart was already taken by the captain of the guards, Terrence Grandchester… who loved her back. Their love was growing day after day … the bishop didn't know about it… until the day when…

He stopped talking and looked at his empty cup. Cook took the jug and pours some more wine for him.

\- Until the day when…?

\- Until the day when they were betrayed by a stupid priest where they had confessed themselves to… who was drunk and told everything to bishop Albert, who became very angry… If he couldn't have Candice, nobody would have her… Terrence and Candice ran away, to go live far from Lakewood. The bishop call upon the enemy to have the power to get his revenge, he denied God and turned to the dark side which allowed him to curse our lovers… From the bowels of hell, a awful curse came; In day time, Candice is the beautiful bird you brought me in the evening, and like you guessed, Terrence is the wolf… they have no memory of their human form, they see each other during the transformation for a few seconds without being able to touch each other, for a few seconds…

\- "Always together, eternally apart", said Cook.

\- As long as the sun rises and sets… as long as there's a day and a night, as long as they both shall live…

The howling of the wolf was heard.

\- You stumbled upon this tragic story, little one and now whether you want it or not, you're going to lose yourself in it, like all of us…


	3. Chapter 3

_**LADYHAWKE**_

_**Chapter 3  
"In the nick of time…"**_

Bishop Albert was with George and looking at his preys…

\- This is not the wolf I'm looking for!

\- I killed lots of them, your grace, you know there are more wolves than humans since the plaid, I can't get you living wolves…

\- The one I'm looking for is with a woman, a very beautiful woman with big emerald eyes… She appears at night, the moon is her sun and her name is Candice… Find her, and you'll find the wolf I'm looking for! The wolf who… loves her. A black wolf!

\- Candice, said George looking at the bishop go.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy moved and opened her eyes. She was still at Monk Martin's, lying down. She saw Cook…

\- Don't move, said Cook, you can hurt yourself and start bleeding again.

\- You're traveling with him. Aren't you? What's your name?

\- My name is Cook, some people call me Cookie the mouse.

\- You're traveling with him, aren't you?

\- Yes… _"You save this falcon, he said, because she's my life, my last hope of survival"_ . Then he said: _"One day, we'll be so happy like two people dream of, but we will never be…"_

Candy looked at him:

\- He said that?

\- I swear on my life.

Cook stood up and got out of the room. He went to see Monk Martin.

\- Does she know?

\- Does she know what?

\- That you're the priest who betrayed them?

\- God gave me a way to redeem myself: he gave me the solution to solve their problem…

\- Explain yourself.

\- I know how to break the spell… and for Terrence to confront the bishop.

\- Terrence want to meet the bishop to kill him…

\- No, he mustn't do that, otherwise their curse will last forever… he…

Noises from horses were heard, it came from outside the castle. The bishop's guards had arrived…

\- What do you want? Asked Monk Martin by a little hole which once was a window.

\- Let us in, in the name of the bishop! Yelled Daniel.

\- Get away from here! Said Monk Martin.

\- It's an order from the bishop! Said Daniel, open, now!

Monk Martin let the bridge down to let them in and enter his castle in ruins. There was a little bridge suspended which he let down, making the guards fall. The soldiers were upset and stood up and continued their way.

\- This way, said the monk showing another bridge leading to another aisle for the castle

A soldier came near and the bridge collapse making him fall in the water.

\- Look on your left! Said Monk Martin smiling.

He turned around and got a blow to the head and fainted.

Meanwhile, Cook went to get Candy who was still recuperating… she was sleeping peacefully.

\- Milady, milady, he said moving her, come with me, quick!

Despite the pain on her shoulder, Candy stood up and Cook made her climb the stairs, taking her on the top of the castle… The guards came and saw them climb the tower and started following them. Cook and Candy went as fast as they could. Candy despite her pain continued without whining. They got on the top of the tower… Cook managed to push back a few guards who were getting too close on the stairs. The trap from which the got out had a lock, Cook sat on it to delay them, while Candy was resting a little, out of breath. The guards forced the trap and Cook fell and sat back on it again. He was still on the trap, he managed to close it finally, when there was an accident: as he finally managed to close the trap, he pushed Candy overboard, he caught her just in time, Candy cried of pain, her right arms couldn't hold for long, she let go, she was now holding herself with her left arm, terrified… Cook did everything he could to lift her up, but he couldn't …and gravity was not helping. Candy's hand was slipping away… Candy was horrified, she was going to die crushed? Cook didn't want to let go of Candy, but he had no choice, their hands where slipping… and the unavoidable happened, he let go of Candy who cried of horror falling down, but at the same moment, the sun rose, transforming Candy into a falcon, her cry became the cry of the falcon, who started to fly away immediately, saving the life of the young woman.

Cook had a sigh of relief. He looked at the sun, amazed, smiling. He looked at the falcon flying. This curse had saved Candy's life. He heard the trap opening and one of the guards climb. He managed to get out of the tower by a hole caused by the ruins of the castle and sad on an eagle head, falling in ruins.

\- You! Where's the woman? Asked the guard.

\- She flew away.

\- Where is she?

\- She flew away!

\- But…

An arrow stopped him from talking and he fell to his death… Cook was surprised. Then he saw Trrence from afar with his crossbow standing on a rock in front of the tower. He smiled to him and signed him with his hand.

\- You must always tell the truth. Thank you God, now I understand… said Cook to himself.

Terrence was back with his faithful falcon. He saw Monk Martin, who had regained consciousness after Daniel and his guards left.

\- I thought you were dead, old man, said Terrence, there was a time I wanted to kill you myself. But I'm very grateful to you for this, he added showing the falcon by lifting his left arm.

\- No, I'm the one who is grateful, for having a chance to redeem myself, said Monk martin approaching him, to save you and Candice. Because God told me how the curse could be broken

\- You've betrayed us once, I'm warning you…

\- In three days, the bishop is going to hear the confession of the clergy in the cathedral of Lakewood. All you have to do, is confront him, both of you in your human form…as a man and a woman...

Terrence looked at him a little surprised and the falcon on his arm cried, like it was astonished by the monk's words.

\- And the curse will be broken, continued Monk Martin, and you two are going to be free!

\- That's impossible, said Terrence looking at him coldly.

\- As long as there's a day and a night, it is impossible. But in 3 days, in Lakewood, there's going to be a day without a night and night without a day.

Cook was hiding behind a rock listening. Terrence was skeptical and he said.

\- Go back inside, old man, go back to your booze.

The monk got angry.

\- You think I'm drunk? He said indignant, I swear to you! God showed me! He forgave me!

\- He hasn't forgiven you, said Terrence coldly, he made you crazy…

Monk Martin was discouraged by those cold and mean words and took a step back.

Cook came out of his hiding place, running.

\- Sir, sir!

He ran towards Terry and the monk. He got near the monk and stopped.

\- It's going to be ok, father, he said.

He continued his way to Terrence who was riding away on his horse with his faithful falcon.

\- Sir, said Cook, catching up with him, Sir!

Terrence stopped and looked at him.

\- How is your shoulder?

\- I owe you one, said Terrence

\- You owe me one, sir? No, you don't, said Cook looking down.

Then he lift his head and looked at Terrence.

\- She asked me to give you a message: she still has hope, she believes in you…

Terrence looked at him.

\- You're free to go.

\- I know sir…

\- You do what you want.

\- All right, said Cook, so, you and Ladyhawke are going to Lakewood?

\- Ladyhawke? Said Terrence a little stunned, as a matter of fact.

\- Well, I happen to be going in that direction…

\- Really? Said Terrence, so go get your stuff, because I'm leaving now.

\- All right, said Cook, going to get his belongings.

Terrence looked at he falcon with love.

\- Ladyhawke, he said smiling.

Cook gathered his stuff quickly.

\- I'm leaving with Captain Terrence, he said to Monk Martin.

The monk didn't reply and looked at him go.

Cook ran behind Terrence and his horse and he was talking:

\- Sir, said Cook, if the monk is telling the truth, if Candice and you could confront the bishop together, as a man and a woman…

\- You're not going to talk about that nonsense! Not to me or to her! Said Terrence, did you get it?

Cook didn't reply. Nonsense? He was transforming himself into a wolf at sunset and his beloved was a falcon during the day and thought that the monk's suggestion was nonsense? This whole story was nonsense…


	4. Chapter 4

_**LADYHAWKE**_

_**Chapter 4  
"Hope at daybreak"**_

Monk Martin was following Terrence and Cook from afar, to Lakewood. Cook had given him their destination, to make him understand that he had to follow him. They were going to find a solution Candice and Terrence's problem. He had been hurt by Terrence's words, but he couldn't be upset at him, it was him after all, who had betrayed them to the bishop… he was going to do everything to fix the mess he made.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terrence and Cook arrived in a little wood, where there was a barn.

\- Night is falling, he said.

\- How do you know?

\- I've seen so many…

He gave him the falcon.

\- Take her… Goodbye my love, he said with a soft voice.

She screamed, like she understood. Cookie took her to the barn with Goliath.

\- Are you hungry? He asked to the falcon, do you understand me Ladyhawke? You know? I eat falcons for diner; I've eaten thousands like you… I would kill one every night…That should teach me for getting involve in this nightmare… a nightmare during the day … a day without a night, a night without a day… what does it mean? It doesn't make any sense! It's sunset… I'm going to wait outside; he said getting out of the barn.

Outside, it was raining and you could hear the thunder. Cook went to steal some clothes and he came back to leave a gown for Candy.

\- This is for you, he said.

He got out to change, since he had stolen a gown for him too. It was raining. Terrence was in the wood and he knew that the transformation was going to happen soon, so he took his clothes off and transformed into the wolf… Cook was looking for the clothes and the sword and picked them up so it wouldn't get wet in the rain. He went to the barn and he knocked on the door.

\- Miss, milady?

He finally opened the door. He put the clothes and the sword on a stack of hay.

\- Milady? It's me…

Candy got out from behind the barn.

\- Do you remember me?

\- You brought me this? She asked showing the gown she was wearing?

\- Yes…

\- Thank you…

They looked at each other.

\- How is he?

\- He's alive, like you, he's full of hope, like you. He left me in charge of you… he told me to tell you, that his word and mine are one… and he will follow your instructions, like mine.

\- Really? Said Candice skeptical.

\- I sw…

\- Don't swear…

She turned around and looked around her and walked to the horse.

\- Good evening Goliath, she said to the horse caressing him softly

She turned to Cook and said:

\- He's taking us back to Lakewood, right?

Cooke nodded with his head in silence. Candy didn't say a thing, she trusted Terrence, and he knew what he was going.

\- So what are your instructions?

\- My instruction are that you sit by the fire and you drink a sweet wine glass and you listen to the happy music playing outside and even dance…

Candy looked at him smiling. He was adorable; he was trying to cheer her up.

\- Can I have this dance, milady?

\- No, said Candy smiling.

\- We can practice…

\- All right.

She took his hand he was giving her and they started jumping, dancing and turning around, until they were dizzy and separated. Candy was laughing.

\- I haven't danced for a long time… I would like that glass of sweet wine now.

\- All right, said Cook.

He took Terrence's sword and a blanket to protect himself from the rain, he covered his head and Candice's and they got out to go to the little pub on the other side of the court. They saw a horse with dead wolves suspended on it… Candy saw it, thought it was Terry and she started screaming hysterically.

\- Candice, said Cook, calm down, and go back to the barn, Candice!

Candice obeyed and ran back to the barn.

\- Candice, said the voice of a man on a horse.

Cook waited for Candy was inside the barn and he looked at the man who had talked. He took Terrence's sword to threaten him.

\- Go away! Or I'll chop your head off!

\- Easy, little man, you're scaring me! He said ironically.

\- Go away!

\- I'm leaving, he said laughing.

He took his horses and left in the falling rain.

\- What a horrible night! Said Cook.

He was going back to the barn, when the door opened and Candice on Goliath got out, galloping in the rain…

\- Candice! Candice! Yelled Cook.

_"__He didn't call her milady anymore? He asked himself looking at her go."_

\- He's going to kill me, said Cook; he's going to kill me!

Candice was following the wolves. She had a knife. She got off Goliath a little far, to continued on foot. She saw George, the hunter setting traps for wolves. She even almost stepped on a few of them. But the hunter remembered the bishop's words, that Candice shouldn't be hurt, so he threw rock to neutralize the traps… But on wolf got caught in one of the traps and the hunter went to euthanize it.

\- No! Said Candice thinking it was Terrence.

Another wolf appeared…

\- Terrence! Said Candy relieved.

The hunter wanted to take Candy, but she fought him off and pushed him away and he fell, his head hitting one of his own traps. He yelled of pain.

Cook arrived and saw that Candice had managed to take care of herself. The wolf hunter was neutralized. Candy was walking to the wolf and caressing it softly.

\- I was afraid I lost you, my love… come on, let's go find Goliath and go back to the barn… but I'm going to go drink a glass of sweet wine with Cook…

The wolf followed her, obedient…

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day… Terrence was fishing; he caught a fish and was grilling it on the fire. Cook was sleeping on fine tree branches, which served him as a bed and Terrence pushed him by the fire… the smoke from the grilled fish, tickled his nostrils and Cook woke up…

\- Hello, said Terrence, you seemed a little pale, so I made some fish…

\- Oh, thank you sir…, said Cook standing up

The cry from Ladyhawke was heard and Terrence smiled, lifting his arm, but to his big surprise, Ladyhawke went to Cook's arm! Who had a shy smile.

\- She's just grateful for last night, said Cook

\- What happened last night? Asked Terrence

\- She's the most wonderful woman that ever lived! And I admit to have had fantasies about her… We… went to an inn…

\- You took her to an inn?!

\- We changed first…

\- Changed?

\- Not together, of course…

\- You left her alone?

\- No…well briefly… we changed… but what a night! Come on Ladyhawke, go to your master, quick, go! She spent her time talking about you, anyway…

The falcon finally went on Terrence's arm…

\- I envy every moment you spend with her…

He went to put the falcon on a chopped down tree. Then he walked to Cook. He put his two hands on his shoulders saying:

\- Now, tell me everything she told you, and be careful, I'll know if they're really her words!

Cooke turned around and took a few steps.

\- She was sad at first, she was thinking about the day you met and she cursed it…

Terrence looked down sadly. She was cursing the day they met?

\- Then her face lit up when she remembered how much you were happy together, before the curse from the bishop, her eyes were shining, no, she was shining…

Terrence had a smile.

\- She loves you more than life itself… that's how it is.

\- Do you know that wolves and falcon are monogamous? Said Terrence, yeah, the bishop didn't even give us that!

Cook didn't say anything. Ladyhawke flew away making sounds, she brushed pass the surface with her wings.

Monk Martin had caught up with them. He came down his carriage and walked to Terrence.

\- You're on your way to kill His Grace… in two days you'll be able to confront the bishop with Candice by your side inside the cathedral and break the curse.

\- I will be in Lakewood tomorrow and one way or another, there's going to be an end to this story, said Terrence

\- One day more or less, what difference does it make? Asked Cook.

\- You're in this too? I warned you. Stay here old man.

\- No! I'm coming with you! How are you going to enter in the cathedral without me?

\- I'm going to enter without you, said Terrence.

And he walked away, on his horse, with Ladyhawke on his arm.

\- Thanks for trying Cook, said Monk Martin putting his arm on his shoulder, and for telling the truth.

\- I should've known better. Every happy moments in my life came from lying, said Cook walking away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terrence and Ladyhawke continued their way to Lakewood alone. Night fall and they had to stop…Candice was near a tree, looking for something. Cook looked at her. He had to talk to her.

\- Candice?

\- Here you are, little mouse, she said smiling, where is my knife? It was here, I'm wondering where it went…

\- Candice, tonight might be our last night together…

\- Why ? She asked looking at him.

God, she had such beautiful eyes!

\- I wanted to tell you , until I believed it, I mean really believed it.

\- Really believed what, Cook?

\- I think we can break the curse.

Candice didn't reply. Did she have the right to have hope?

\- We have a plan, continued Cook.

\- You and Terrence? She asked.

\- No, said Cook.

She heard some noise and Monk Martin appeared.

They were near a frozen lake by the snow. Cook and Monk Martin dig a hole to trap the wolf.

Candice had to attract him by the trap.

\- Are you sure this is going to work? Asked Candy.

\- Bait him to the trap, milady, said Cook.

The wolf arrived and was walking toward Candice and walked toward the frozen lake. Candice was walking slowly, when the ice broke under the wolf and he starting to try to hang on, his back paws where in the frozen water, he was hanging on with his front legs. Candice screamed and tried to go towards him, but the ice started to break under her too.

Cook took Terrence's sword and tried to walk to the frozen lake.

\- Lie down! Said Monk Martin.

Candice lies down and approached the wolf and grabbed him.

\- Wait milady, said Cook, I'm coming.

The wolf was howling. Candice was waiting. Cook planted the sword on the ice and attaché a rope around it and walked toward Candice and the wolf. The ice had broken and Candice was holding the wolf. Cook arrived to help them, but the wolf stared moving falling in the icy water, taking cook with him, scratching him. Candice was screaming, the wolf was screaming, Monk Martin hanged on to the sword in case Cook would pull the rope to come out. Cook finally managed to get the wolf out who ran into Candice's arms. Cook came out of the icy water, pulled by Monk Martin, out of breath.

Candice was out of breath that was a very close one.

\- We have to live father, like human beings, our lives are in… your hands, said Candice.

She agreed with their plan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candice was sleeping in the hole Cook and Monk Martin digged. She was lying down the wolf curled up against her. She saw the light of the sun on her hand. Dawn was rising… she sat down looking at the wolf, heartbroken. The transformation was going to happen soon… The wolf was transforming into Terrence, who turned around and saw Candice, still in her human form with her hood on, she had her hand in front of her mouth, looking at him with sad and sorry eyes. She reached out with her hand to touch him, it was transparent, a sign she was starting to disappear. Terrence was moved with love, reach out with his hand to touch her, but it was empty, the hand had disappeared, she was Ladyhawke again… and she flew away. Terrence tried to catch her, but she was gone. He had a scream of rage. He punched the snow. He was angry! It was the first time they saw each other in like forever… She was so beautiful… He wanted to touch her so much, to hold her in his arms.

Cook looked at the touching scene; he was crying moved by emotion, the scene was so touching and poignant. Terrence and Candice love was so strong, it was palpable.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LADYHAWKE**_

_**Chapter 5  
"A day without a night and a night without a day"**_

Terrence got dressed and walked towards Cook and Monk Martin.

\- Where is my sword? He asked.

\- It's lost, Cook replied.

\- How?

\- It fell in the lake yesterday when we passed there.

\- I needed my sword to kill the bishop! It was my honor!

\- Well it's lost! Too bad! There's no more honor! Grab your chance and start you life over with her…

\- I want to kill the bishop! Said Terrence, approaching Cook and grabbing him by the shoulders.

\- To kill, that's all you want! You don't care about her! Why don't you kill her too!

Terrence angry pushed Cook on the ground. He fell and had a scream of pain and the gown he was wearing opened revealing traces of scratching by the wolf. Terrence looked at him, surprised…

\- But what is this?

\- He got that when he was saving you last night, said Monk Martin.

Terrence looked at Cook with compassion.

\- I'm sorry, he said giving him his hand to help him stand up.

Cook stood up and Terrence hugged him.

\- Thank you for saving my life.

\- You're welcome sir, said Cook smiling.

\- I'm going to show you how to put a wolf in cage! Said Terrence smiling.

They were on their way to Lakewood, altogether. Ladyhawke was on her lover's arm.

They arrived at Lakewood during the night. Cook was hidden behind Monk Martin's cart and he was praying God:

\- Lord, here we are back to square one. I'd like to believe that you have a plan for all this…at the end you're the one who's going to look good…

The monk was at the front with Candice who was wearing a hood. They arrived in front of the walls of Lakewood. They were stopped by the bishop's guards.

\- Where are you going like that? Asked the guard.

\- I have a present for the bishop, said Monk Martin.

The guard was curious. He lifted the blanket behind the cart and he saw a ferocious wolf in a cage. The wolf was growling. The guard was startled. He went at the front of the cart and took Candice's hood off.

\- I can assure you that the bishop is waiting for us, said the Monk.

\- That wolf, I want to kill it, it's dangerous

\- You do what you want; you know the bishop will reward you for killing the wolf he's been looking for, for years…

The guard was looking at him. He knew that the bishop will be very upset. He'd better not take any risks.

\- Very well, you can go in, said the guard.

\- You're wise young man, thank God for your wisdom

So they entered the city. Candice couldn't help shivering. She put her hand on Monk Martin's arm, which looked at her with reassuring eyes. They had managed to put the wolf in a cage for their mission. She prayed the mission is a success: that they're going to be freed from that horrible curse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Cook went down in the cathedral's sewers.

Terrence had the falcon, not too far from the cathedral. Monk Martin arrived.

\- It's almost time…

\- The day is going to set as usual, like tomorrow and every other days, said Terrence.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile the bishop was walking towards the cathedral with his cortege, altar boys and choir boys singing. The doors opened and the bishop entered…

Cook was in the sewers under the cathedral and he has a little knife and he managed to open the grill-trap on the floor to come in. But the bishop arrived and he had to wait for him to pass with his cortege. A monk came to stand on the grill-trap, preventing Cook from coming out. He started poking him with his knife and the monk started jumping on his feet, Cook gave hit him harder, the monk screamed and walked away…

\- What's wrong? asked the other monk.

\- Rats, he said.

He took the stick he had and hit the grill-trap holes. Then he went to stand somewhere else. Cook fortunately didn't get hit by the monk's stick. Cook managed to get out of the sewers. He hid behind a tower and he saw some hoods suspended on the wall. He took one and put it on. His mission was to open the doors from the inside.

The bishop arrived at the altar followed by lots of monks in black hoods. The guards closed the cathedral's doors.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Terrence was talking to Monk Martin.

\- I have to go, if Cook did everything he had to, I should be able to enter and to kill the bishop. The mass is almost over.

\- Terrence, I beg you, you won't get another chance… it has to happen today! Said Monk Martin.

\- If my mission fails, the mass will be over, the bells are going to chimes and you'll know that I'm dead…

\- But Candice…

Terrence looked at him.

\- I beg you to kill her… quick and painless.

\- I won't be able to, said the monk discouraged.

\- Yes, you will. I beg you. It would be cruel to break her heart and to let her live without me…

\- I won't be able to do it.

\- Have you ever considered that's what God wanted to end this story?

Terrence gave a dagger to the monk, who took it against his will. He also took the falcon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the cathedral, Cook had to unlock the doors so Terrence could come in.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terrence took Goliath; he put on his soldier's helmet from his guard uniform and was galloping towards the cathedral. There were soldiers guarding the doors.

\- As the one who once was your captain and will be again, if God is willing, I'm asking you to let me pass.

One of the soldiers on a horse approached him.

\- Captain Grandchester, we have orders…

He took his sword out to hit Terrence, but this one stopped him with his own sword… the soldier let him pass. Terrence put the cover of his mask down and continued his way with Goliath.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the cathedral, Cook was now seen, trying to unlock the doors by force. People were starting to look at him. A guard was inside the cathedral and was walking towards Cook with his sword… Cook was still on the locks…

\- Come on, come on, open up! Hurry! He was saying hitting the locks.

He finally managed to unlock the doors. The guard raised his sword to hit him, but the doors opened on Terrence and Goliath… Everybody turned around to see where all that noise was coming from… Terrence entered with his horse and was looking at Bishop Albert in the eyes. The man he hated the most in the world, he had come to kill him.

Hooves noise was heard.

\- GRANDCHESTER!

It was Daniel on a horse with his sword… a fight started between the two men, with their swords for a while. They arrived in front of the bishop and Terrence manages to make Daniel fall with his horse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the mean time, Cook got out of the cathedral running… He was looking for something…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Daniel managed to get back up with his horse and he was angry, he took his helmet off and threw it against a high round window of the cathedral which broke into thousand pieces and showed the sun up in the sky. He pulled Terrence from his horse and hit him. Daniel was knocked up and Terrence continued his way, another guard came to fight him with his sword. The bishop was well protected by his guards. Terrence had to fight his way to the altar towards the bishop. Daniel came back from behind to hit him and Terrence managed to knock him off once again. There was a shade and Terrence looked up and saw by the broken window that the moon was moving towards the sun… he opened his eyes surprised. He remembered Monk Martin's words.

\- A day without a night and a night without a day…

He turned to Bishop Albert who wanted to walk out the door. Terrence realized that Monk Martin was right and he had told him to kill Ladyhawke. He had to stop it!

\- Monk Martin, wait! He said walking towards the door.

But since he was distracted, Daniel came to hit him and he fell, he got back up because he had to warn the priest. He fought with Daniel with his sword, he looked up and he saw soldier who want to chime the bells and he throw a dagger at him and he fell without chiming the bells. But unfortunately, another soldier came and chimes the bells.

\- NOOOOO! Yelled Terrence.

He walked towards the door.

\- Go ahead, Monk Martin, do it fast! He said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The monk heard the bells chime and he was sorry, he didn't want to kill Ladyhawke…

\- God forgive me, said Monk Martin with the dagger in his hand.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terrence turned around and walked to the altar and Daniel came again and they fought. He had nothing else to lose…

Cook during that time had found Terrence's sword, they had hidden under the cart and he was running towards the cathedral…

He arrived and he found Terrence fighting with Daniel. He had lost his sword and Daniel was on the verge of killing him with his sword, Terrence managed to avoid him. Cook slipped his sword to him, but he missed it, he avoided Daniel's sword, by chance and finally, he was able to pick up his sword and he sank it into Daniel. Cook closed his eyes. Daniel fell on his knees and lay down lifeless.

Terrence picked up his sword and looked at Cook who approved. He continued his way to Bishop Albert and another soldier came to fight with him… he managed to knock him out. He was finally in front of the Bishop Albert.

\- Kill me Grandchester and the curse will continue forever. Think about Candice…

Terrence had a little laugh.

\- Candice… is dead! I damn you! I'm damning you to hell! Said Terrence lifting his sword to hit bishop Albert.

\- Terrence?!

It was Candice's voice. He stopped in his gesture and turned around. Everybody was looking at her. He looked at her walking towards them, the light of the day that remained was leaking through the windows of the cathedral, and she looked like a divine apparition.

Bishop Albert saw Candice… and Terrence at the same time. He looked away and closed his eyes, so he won't look at them, leaning on his staff. Terrence looked at him.

\- You come over here! He said pulling him by the collar of his cassock and throwing him on his knees on the bottom of the stairs leading to the altar.

Bishop Albert was hiding his eyes with both of his arms.

\- Look at her! Said Terrence.

The bishop didn't comply.

\- I said, look at her!

The bishop was forced to obey and he looked at Candice. Then Terrence put his sword on his heart and said:

\- Now, look at me!

The bishop looked at him. And Terrence walked backwards and approached Candy and said:

\- Now, look at us!

The bishop hesitated.

\- LOOK AT US!

He obeyed this time. Monk Martin had arrived in the meantime and was standing next to Cook. They had seen everything.

\- It's over now, said Monk Martin, the curse is broken…

Candice couldn't believe it; she was able to see Terrence, without transformation. She had to touch him. She walked to him in tears…

Terrence was looking at her and he fell on his knees. He was seeing Candice, she was not transforming into ladyhawke, and he had to touch her…

Candice arrived near Terrence in tears. She touched him with her left hand; she had something in her right hand. She looked at the bishop scornfully. She left Terrence and she walked to the altar towards the bishop. Terry was a little unsettled; he thought she would jump in his arms… Candice arrived in front of the bishop. What she has in her hand was the ropes she had at her paws when she was ladyhawke. She dropped the ropes at the bishop knees, he was still kneeling. Then she turned around and walked to Terrence.

The bishop looked at her go, with eyes full of hatred and said:

\- If I can't have you, then no man will ever have you!

He stood up and wanted to hit Candice with his staff. Monk Martin yelled:

\- TERRENCE, BE CAREFUL!

Terrence, still on his knee, took his sword and threw it to the bishop, who was pinned against a wooden wall. Candice was startled. Cook closed his eyes and Monk Martin opened his mouth in stupor, and did the cross sign.

The bishop pined looked at Candice and said:

\- Candice…, he said with his last breath.

Blood was coming out of his mouth. And he expired. Candice had a sigh of relief, so did Terrence. Candice approached him. He didn't know whether to hug her or not. Candice wanted to get out of that morbid place. She took his hand and they walked together to the exit. Cook and Monk Martin were moved with emotion.

The lovers stopped, like they had just realized that they were still in their human form. Candy looked at Terry and he looked at her, she took his face in her hands and said:

\- Oh my God! I can touch you! That's wonderful!

She was laughing.

Terrence took his hand and kissed her fingers.

\- I love you, he said, you're so beautiful, your hair is beautiful

He kissed her on the lips.

\- I love you Candice White.

\- I love you Terrence Grandchester.

They kissed, they burst out laughing, and they hugged. Candice saw Cook and Monk Martin leaving. Terrence follower her eyes.

\- You two! Come here!

Cook and the monk approached them. They were now facing them. Terrence put his arm on Monk Martin's shoulder.

\- God bless you from this moment on, said Monk Martin.

\- I bless the day he brought you back to us, Monk Martin, said Terrence smiling.

He looked at Cook and said:

\- And you too! And you too!

He pulled him to him and hugged him hard and kissed his hair. Candice took Cook hands and she said:

\- You were a real friend to me.

She kissed him on the cheek.

\- Thank you, she said.

Monk Martin took Cook's hand and they walked to the door.

\- I'll wait for you at the town exit in a little while, you better be there.

\- I'll be there, even if I have to force the lock, said Cook.

Terrence lifted Candy up in his arms. She had a scream of joy.

\- Candice!

\- Terrence! I love you!

\- I love you!

\- I love you! Said repeated laughing, raising her arms.

He spun with her and they were both laughing loud He put her down, they hugged and they kissed.

After two years of hell, they were not going to take anything for granted. They were going to live and savour each other's presence to the maximum. The bishop and his sick love had made them unhappy, showing them that love wasn't always a good thing, with someone sick and full of hatred it gave birth to hell for two innocent people, whose only crime was to love each other. Everything in this world will pass, but Love will not pass away.

_**THE END**_


End file.
